


Hot Dogs - short jimbert sex stories

by ledbythreads



Series: Heart in your hand [13]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Page & Plant
Genre: 1975!Morocco, 1995, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Backstage, Bets & Wagers, Caretaking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Light, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Dom!Robert, Dreamscapes, Drugged Sex, Early Days, Eating out, Edging, Erotic Games, Escape, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Ficlet Collection, Freedom, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Graphic Description, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, Jimmeh’s bag of tricks, Jimmy Page gets what he wants, Just Sex, Kissing, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love On Tour, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Non-Monogamy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Now!Jimmy, Now!Robert, Old Men Do It Better, One True Pairing, Online Dating, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Page and Plant, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pushing boundaries, Quick Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Relationship Talk, Riding Crops, Rimming, Romance, Rushed Sex, STIs, Safer Sex, Self-Acceptance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magick, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub!jimmy, Thelema, Totally Canon, True Love, Trust games, Unsafe Sex, Visions, Vulnerability, Watching, at last, camsex, ennui, eroto-comotose lucidity, gold lighter with RP initials, hashish, lockdown - Freeform, modern!lube, sexual health, tease, unnecessary transliteration of sex noises, well gives it a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: just them fucking, or talking about fucking, or both...
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Heart in your hand [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523687
Comments: 208
Kudos: 121





	1. Please remain seated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the Starship  
> earlier  
> just a plane  
> going someplace

Just Jimmy’s voice in his ear over the sound of the plane. Soft beard against his face. Intoxicating.

“Keep your hands where I can see them”

“Yeah?”

“Yes baby”

“Why?”

“I want to tell you a story”

“Isn’t that my…”

“Not today”

“I’m listening”

“You came to Pangborne”

“I did”

“And that first night I took the wine glass out of your hand and kissed you”

“I would _have_. If you had. I thought it was just admiration. Infatuation. I felt. But if you had…”

“You were so… unsure. Of everything. But that night I kissed you and you tasted of wine and cigarettes and corruption”

“You didn’t corrupt me. Fucking is sacred Jimmylove”

“I didn’t want to fuck you sacred, I wanted to fuck you hard”

“Why did it take you so long? Did you think I wasn’t into it?”

“You had to ask. You had to know yourself”

“So? you fucked me _that_ night then”

“I did”

“Where?”

“Right there on top of the records”

“That’s fucking perverse. On top of Joni”

“Yes, and Joan Baez, and the Byrds”

“Oh Jimmy, whatever would people say? You didn’t just up and fuck me though – I think I’d have found that a let-down”

“No, I kissed you first, slowly, thoroughly, till your hands came up to grab my ass”

“Go Robert”

“I wanted to just rip your clothes off, I wanted to pour wine over your chest and suck your tits. I wanted to fuck you with your jeans round your knees so you could hardly get your legs apart”

“But it was red wine so”

“So, yes, the carpet”

“So instead I stripped your clothes off you slowly and spread your legs and fucked you on your back…”

“With your clothes still on?”

“I liked the contrast”

“Ok and no cocksucking first?”

“No. I didn’t touch your cock till I was inside you”

“What did I feel like?”

“You were tight, but it was easier than I thought. You trusted me. Right away.”

“Tell me”

“You were so hot inside. Shaking a bit. It was almost unbearable how slowly we began to move together. I was looking right in your eyes. You wrapped your legs round me and pulled me into you. You needed me. Close.”

“and called you daddy”

“Eh? you did what?”

“just checking”

“Sod off. No, you didn’t call me anything. You were speechless with lust”

“I was. Sounds about right. Was I hard?”

“You lost it when I fucked into you, but then I started getting the angle and you were hard as fuck”

“Tell me about my cock”

“Whose fantasy is this? Bloody Leos”

“Do you want me to tell you what it feels like now?”

“No”

“You do”

“No”

“What then?”

“That night. I thought you were built. Big but beautiful. I couldn’t wait to have you in my mouth. But I wanted to come inside you first”

“That’s not the traditional first-time fuck”

“No, but I wanted to make you come feeling my cum running down your thighs”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted you to know I’d claimed you. Filled you. Made you mine. I wanted you to feel your asshole trying to clench round where I’d been, as I sucked the head of your cock hard. I wanted to finger fuck you with my own cum as I gave you the best head you’d ever got.”

“Yeah?”

“You getting there baby?”

“Don’t, Jimmy. Fuck”

“I wanted to finger fuck you and curl my fingers right into your core while I took you right down my throat. Again and again and again, while you remembered me fucking you hard till I came inside you. While you remembered begging me to touch you. Your cock trapped between our bellies. I wanted to pull off right at the last and jerk you so I could watch you come on your… Oh, that’s right baby, give it up. Come for me baby. Right now. Come on come on. Robert like that. You came like that”

“Don’t fucking move”

“What?”

“Don’t laugh. Fuck. Am I bright red? Fuck”

“A bit”

“God I’m going to be photographed in these bloody pants now”

“Just carry your coat in front”

“Dear Christ”

“Do you wish I had?”

“No. Not really no”

“Why?”

“Well… yknow”

“What?”

“I wasn’t in love then. And when you did. I was. I already was”

“I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure”

“You were hot and cold for fucking weeks after”

“I know. I’m sorry”

“You’re not”

“No. I’m not”

“You’re gonna be now though”

“How’s that?”

“I know you want to go and jerk off in the lav now but I’m going to insist you stay right where you are”

“Are you now?”

“Yeah. I want you to do it under my coat?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I do”


	2. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to know somebody’s body really well to take them to the edge and keep them from falling. You need to know someone’s soul really well to trust them at the edge.

“Hold on baby”  
“I can’t Jimmylove I can’t. God.”  
“Look at me. You can. You are.”  
“Just. Ok. Ok.”

Jimmy’s lips so soft now brushing his. Robert is drowning in his eyes. He has always been this person for others and when Jimmy does this for him, to him, the reversal is indescribably sweet. It isn’t who is fucking who. Or if they are fucking at all. It’s the surrender. Jimmy takes his surrender without shaming him for it. Not often. But he’s the only one who ever has. 

“Oh baby you’re so close. So close. So fucking beautiful. So fucking hard.” 

Jimmy stops his hand again. That’s all it is. Jimmy’s right hand on his cock. The rest of him strung out along Robert’s side barely touching. Naked torso. Soft velvet trousers the same colour as the inside of his mouth. Robert’s clothes all on the floor in a heap where Jimmy had relieved him of them. Jimmy hasn’t bound him with anything but a promise not to move. Not to touch. 

Jimmy runs his thumb hard over the head of Roberts cock and then holds him tight while he twitches and hisses. Till the feeling subsides again. Then he brings his hand up to smooth Robert’s hair away from his face. To trace his jawline. In feather touches down his chest and his belly, spiralling through his belly hair. His bush. And begins again. Following some score Robert can’t read, in a time signature that he doesn’t recognise; Jimmy brings him right to the edge again and stops.

“Jimeee. I can’t. Please.”  
“Hold on baby. Breathe.”  
Robert remembers saying this to Maureen when she was in labour and he fights desperately to push the thought away, struggling to keep the halves of his life apart. But Jimmy is taking him even closer, and he lets go and pants like he’s having contractions, and tears come to his eyes. Whining as another part of his heart breaks yet again. Wanting this. Wanting this. Wanting Jimmy. Like he’s been kicked in the balls. He gasps, his body stuttering, and Jimmy gently brings him back down. Brings him back from the edge. Slings a velvet thigh across his legs. Now Robert can feel Jimmy hard against his hip. He kisses the tears from the outside edge of Robert’s eye.

“Again”  
“I don’t…”  
“Say yes baby””  
“Jimmy I”  
“Say yes baby. Ask for what you want. Choose it.”  
“Yes. God. Yes.” 

Maddening circles on his belly and down his sides. All his skin is starting to feel like his cock. He can feel the callouses of Jimmy’s fingertips and then the sharp, sharp, line of his thumb nail down the soft skin between his armpit and his lowest rib. The skin which his stage clothes hide. Where he will feel it for days. 

“More? Ask me.”  
“Touch me. Jimmy.”  
“Where?”  
Their lover’s litany. Call. Response.  
“My cock. Touch me. Make me come.”  
“Kiss me.”  
Jimmy’s mouth. This is better than fucking. Well fucking anyone but Jimmy. His body is begging, begging, wanting. Jimmy can taste it. Robert starts to shake. 

“Sssshhhhhhh. Again.”  
“Yes.”

Again. So close. So close. But not. There.  
And  
Again. So close so very close.  
And breathe.  
Again. Not.  
Panting. Gasping.  
Again.  
Again.

Again.  
So close.  
He stops pushing. Stops. Jimmy doesn’t. Jimmy slides down him. Hair over his belly; over his groin. Jimmy’s breath on his cock. Pleasejimmypleasejimmyplease. Hot mouth near. 

“Not in my mouth baby. Not yet”.  
“Jimmy I… not if you…”  
“Hold on. Just hold on. Don’t move.” 

More tears. Just coming now. He’s coming adrift like a shipwreck. He is seachanged. Floating. Jimmy’s mouth wet. So wet. Like waters breaking. Waves inside him mixing up everything he tries to hide, control, keep secret. Helpless. Jimmy. Taking him there. Taking him. Holding on. Jimmy stops and kneels up. His lips swollen. His eyes full of pride. 

“This time, baby. This one. Come home.”

Drowning in his eyes. Willingly. Tied to the mast. 

Yes  
Counting in. Jimmy’s solo. Robert has nothing he can do but wonder at him. Wanting. Wanting. Till it becomes one single sustained high note and he’s singing out. Calling to him. Begging. Pleading. Keening. Please help me help me. Hold me. Save me. Like the undertow. Like the tide turning. Surf breaking on whirlpools sucking sand down and rising. Lungs full of brine coming, coughing, coming home. Driftwood in a storm. Safe harbour of his arms. Ashore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the last chapter got fast kudos but no comments. It’s hard sometimes to talk about sex and desire. We are in a strange land with C-19 and if you feel moved to you can just use the comments to say hi - to me or to the fandom in general. To talk about these two and what they mean to each other - to you. If you want to connect then go right ahead and if not that’s beautiful too...   
> These two in my stories, they were lovers for a really long time. These are ‘plot what plot‘ stories because life isn’t always full of plot - they are just living, loving. 
> 
> <3 xx Leds


	3. ...not a Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written for @thebookhunter and as @tizian23 remarked this may have been the reason they wrote D'yer Mak'er: O oH O Oh Ohh... ;)  
> A little bit daft a little bit smut. 
> 
> mild BDSM as Sunflower gets hold of Jimmeh's bag of tricks...

“You are being pissy because you are bored”  
“I do not get bored Robert. I have endless capacity for pursuing my projects and many opportunities for leisure”  
“like I said, bored pissy, wanna fuck?”  
“no”

  
“I’ll let you keep all your clothes on”  
“let?”  
“get your toys out. Go on”

  
“Robert you are being tedious in the extreme”  
“Robert put the fucking bag down now”  
“Robert that’s… for gods sake”

“What do you do with this?”  
“Put it down…”  
“Put it down, Sir”  
“Baby…”  
“Sir…”

  
“Robert… fuck. I’m being serious now. I shall…”  
“You shall get on your knees.”  
“Robert. You are being fucking ridiculous”  
“You are being ridiculous, Sir”  
“Baby I uh”  
“Sir”  
“Sir”

  
“That’s right honey. Lick your lips like that. You like that?”  
“Yes baby”  
“Sir”

“Ow! Fuck.”  
“Come here honey. You want more?”  
“you’re meant to…”  
“Shhhhhsh”

“That’s right honey. You feel that now. That’s my honey. Just lay your head on my knees a while. Like that. Close your eyes darling.

“Ah…”  
“sure honey let me hear you”  
“AH  
“Here if you stay still, I’m just gonna slip these down, like that. That’s right. Keep your eyes closed”  
“…”

  
“You’re beautiful. Your ass is so firm honey. So..”

  
“AH FUCK”  
“Ok. Well. I must be doing something right becau..”  
“Uhh”  
“Ah”  
“UHH”  
“because that looks really pretty”

  
“baby, please”  
“what darling, are you still bored?”  
“please don’t”  
“Don’t what honey?”  
“Don’t stop”  
“Ah. Fuck. Baby”  
“I don’t plan on stopping but…”

“I might have other projects and leisure opportunities so”

  
“I want you”  
“Shhhhush

  
“UNHH”  
“AH, uh, god”  
“I can see you want me honey. Right. There. No… no honey, not you. Leave that for me darling. That’s right”

“Ah, uh, uh, AH, oh god, please Robert I can’t please”  
“Yes you can honey. Shusssssh”  
“…”  
“Let me take good care of you”  
“huh, ohhh, hohh, uuuuuuuuuh”

  
“Feel that honey. Is that what you need?”  
“Robert. I… yes”

  
“What honey?”  
“Yes. I need you”

  
“AHH, fuck.”  
“That too?”  
“Yes. God. “

  
“Not yet honey, not yet…shusssh now. You’re doing good honey. That’s right”  
“Ow, oh my fucking god, oh my fuck”

  
“Honey? Maybe there’s something else you’d rather be doing. I don’t know if this is really my…”  
“Robert shuthefuckup and…”  
“O Pagey! I really can’t think what comes next… I mean, seeing as this is more your department and”  
“uh uh uh. Please, fuck, don’t stop, please baby, please, oh Jesus fucking Christ, baby, oh fuck, Ah Ah Ah Uh UH UHH UHHHH O O Oh O O ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo”

  
“Now” “Now honey” “NOW” “For me”

“HNNNGGGHHHHHHH uh uh uh uh uh uh u h u h u h u h u h h”

“Oh darling, you are fucking beautiful, Jimmylove. That’s right, come up here, oH sweetlove, oh Jimmy, that’s right.

There. Right there. Lay your head right there.

I’m not going anywhere. Not going anywhere. It’s ok. It’s ok. That’s right. Let it all out. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Always. Always. Shssssh. Shhhsh.


	4. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change of pace... Spring 1970 West Wales

“Slow down, angel”

The ‘angel’ hasn’t gone unnoticed but Jimmy’s not saying anything. Just looking down quizzically at Robert from where he’s straddling him in the driver’s seat of the Land Rover. They have pulled into the layby because Robert is having a hard time negotiating the single lane coast road to Dinnas Cross with Jimmy’s hands down his pants. Jimmy was on him before he turned the ignition off. Smug.

“Want you”

Robert wants him too. Can’t keep his hands from cupping Jimmy’s perfect ass. Thumbs automatically tracing the dip of his sacrum, fingertips seeking over worn jeans to trace the thick seam that rides between his legs.

“We’ve got all day. The night maybe. We can camp”

“Come first talk later baby. Come. On”

He’s pulling out his shirt tails and pulling Robert’s left hand round to put it on his belly knowing he will find it hard to keep it north for long. Robert slides it upwards instead, bumping each knuckle in turn over Jimmy’s nipple, before turning his hand over to circle it with the pad of his thumb.

Jimmy strips his pullover over his head. Robert’s stomach drops as Jimmy’s muscles tighten and shift under his hand. He tightens his grip on Jimmy’s behind and then drags his hand away and up his back, trying to soothe them both.

“Slow down. Let me feel you”

Jimmy huffs out of his nose and leans back against the steering wheel.

“Angel?”

“What?”

“You want it to be, umm, ethereal now? Romantic?”

“No, why, what?”

Jimmy just keeps looking

“Yes. Sometimes. I don’t know Pagey”

Jimmy leans down, soft scratch of stubble, chaste kiss, then he’s out the door and pulling his jumper back on as his shirt flaps in the breeze and the car fills with the smell of the sea.

“Come on then”

Of course, he just goes after him. Where else would he want to be?

Jimmy turns, the morning sun on his face but his real smile lit from inside. He is always happier somewhere wild. Underneath the technical city boy. Like that slogan from Paris – beneath the streets, the beach. He waits for Robert and then hangs his arms around his neck, and they kiss for a long time.

“You taste like the sea baby”

“You’re not mad?”

“No”

Robert goes to press his hips into Jimmy’s but he slips away. Hair all seablown. Over the headland till the springy turf turns sandy. Along little animal tracks you can’t see till they are under your feet. Down to the shore. One of the myriad Pembrokeshire pebble beaches, where drifts of round stones rattle and tip under your feet until you feel like you are walking on a dragon horde. Robert’s hands feel empty now. He wants to feel the weight of Jimmy on his palms. He wants to taste the salt in the crook of his neck. Jimmy is making for the rocks. The way his thighs flex as he climbs is a miracle.

The day is warming up, but the heat Robert feels is some sort of quickening at everything Jimmy does. The touch of his fingers on the rocks as he steadies himself. How light and happy he looks. His shoulder muscles tensing as he reaches out to clamber, and then the way he balances along the flat outcropping, walking out till the sea surrounds them on three sides. He sits dangling his feet over the edge and takes his shoes and socks off. Robert wants to hold his feet. Wants to kiss them. Instead he sits close, his own boots swinging, the sun warmed rock under his thighs. Jimmy has his eyes closed and he’s breathing really slowly like he is meditating. Robert fiddles with a loose thread from his fishing jumper, twisting it round his finger, not sure where to put his hands.

“This is lovely” Jimmy sighs.

Robert wants to hold him, but Jimmy’s elbows are in the way and Robert certainly doesn’t want to tip him into the sea. He tentatively slips his hand into the gap at the back of Jimmy’s jeans but there isn’t much space. Just a little sliver of skin. Jimmy leans into Robert’s touch just a little, but he hardly seems to have noticed. They watch the waves come and go. A cormorant diving and not having much success. The clouds drifting. Robert drapes an arm over Jimmy’s back and leans their heads together. It is indeed lovely. Robert feels as though he will need to undo Jimmy’s bra one handed and see if he can get a hand halfway up his thigh. He hasn’t felt so awkward since he was thirteen. Jimmy puts a hand softly on Robert’s knee and Robert feels the blood pool to his cock.

“Robert?”

“Uhuh?”

Jimmy turns to whisper in his ear.

“Baby, by the time I finally let you come, you are going to be screaming my name”

He sucks a kiss at the place where Robert’s pulse beats beneath his jaw.

“and it isn’t angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps 11 May 2020 - C-19 days: a personal note. I'm self isolating for about 7-9 days at a time at the moment so I can remain safe to visit my spouse who is quarantined on their own due to health issues. I really appreciate getting comments or an emoji, but I also love notes saying hi and chatting about Zeppelin (not necessarily about the story). It's just nice to know other people are out there - so if you are reading please consider this an open invitation. You can also come say hi on tumblr @ledbythreads.


	5. twenty five hours and seventeen minutes a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstage - No Quarter - you know the score...

“What? No! baby are you serious?”

“Shhhsh. They think I have a girl in here…”

“What?”

“they think we’re going with the same girl…”

“Oh. But she?”

“Isn’t. She’s doing me a favour.”

“This is very convoluted Robert”

“Jimeee, stop talking love, get your pants down. We’ve got seventeen minutes”

“Robert, baby, get up”

“mffkdmmff…”

“What?”

“I said you smell so good. You’re fucking soaked”

“Eh?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks. I’ve got him to do the Rachmaninoff again. Pagey please just relax. Let me get you off darlin’. Let me take care of you…”

“It’s not. Fuck. It’s just not happening. I can’t concentrate listening for bloody cues.”

“No?”

“Nope”

“Just kiss me then. But honey, you feel so good. You know how you make me feel out there. I just. I wanted. Something.”

“Hold me baby. I’m so sorry”

“You’re shiny Jimmy. I can’t keep away from you. I fucking ache for you out there. I just want you so much. So fucking much.”

“Jimmylove? Try again. I need you to… touch yourself. I need it bad.”

“Like this?”

“That’s so hot Jimmy. I want to see you get hard. I want you so much. Show me. God Jimmy like that. Let me see you… I can’t. That’s so hot honey…”

“Watch me…”

“I’m always watching. Always. You make me feel so full of you. I feel so fucked by you Jimmy. I watch you grinding that guitar, and I feel you in me. I watch your hands. Fuck I love your hands. You drive me insane.”

“Uhhhnn… close… how long?”

“2 minutes?”

“Fuck baby… this is so crazy”

“You are so beautiful Jimmy. I love your hands. I fucking love your cock. I need to watch you come. I fucking ache for you. O god. Honey. Jimmy.”

“I’m gonna… oh”

“on my belly…please…on my belly… please love”

“O…”

“Kiss me”

“You’re going out like that?”

“Yep. Sticky”

“That’s terribly cute”

“Cute?”

“Sweet. I’m flattered”

“I was going for hot”

“It’s good. I like it. I like you. That’s all. Now go on”

“You’re on first…”

“yeah but I’m a gentleman. I need to say my goodbyes to our lovely… companion, Don’t I?”

“I’ll tell her you said that. Later”

“have a shower first though baby, right now you’re all mine”

“I’m always all yours. Doesn’t wash off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short but they didn't have long.
> 
> ps you can send me requests or prompts for these - I will see what muse and muse say. In the comments or via @ledbythreads on tumblr.


	6. Clap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look away now if you're squeamish. Robert has been to the doctor and needs a word with Jimmylove.

“Again?”

“Yep.”

“For Christ’s sake Robert, that’s exactly what I look forward to in life, pissing needles before a three-hour show… You could be more vigilant. It’s careless…”

“Well, now you know, so that inconvenience can certainly be avoided. If you need me, I’m sure Benji will inform you of my whereabouts.”

“What? Why are you…? Baby, come back. Robert.”

“Leave me be Jimmy. Just don’t, ok?”

“Are you crying? What? What did I say?”

“It’s nothing. Just leave it.”

“I don’t understand. I know I spoke a little harshly, but you’ve been through this many times, and you know it takes a toll on your overall fitness, and the implications for myself in addition…”

“Just shut up. Just fucking let me go. Fucking leave it.”

“I don’t… I just don’t understand why you are being so sensitive, it’s not like…”

“It was you…”

“Excuse me? What was?”

“You gave it to me.”

“What?”

“What do you mean, fucking ‘what’? I wasn’t going to say, but you won’t just get your shots, you have to be a cunt about it…”

“How can you possibly ascertain that…”

“I said leave it…”

“But I have been absolutely fine, I assure you.”

“Oh, what’s the point? You always know best.”

“Well, on balance of probabilities, it does seem…”

“It’s… God. They found it on a throat swab, Jimmy. It wasn’t fucking strep.”

“Oh god, baby. Oh god. Will it affect your voice?”

“Jimmy! Fucks sake. I just. Can’t you just? I mean, for once?”

“I’m concerned about you.”

“I want you to just hold me. Why can’t you just shut up and hold me? It was very fucking scary.”

“Come here. I’m sorry, baby. Come on.”

“Because it wasn’t the clap clinic, it was the ENT clinic. I had to sit there, and have it explained by this smug wanker who couldn’t stop smirking about Robert Plant having a boyfriend. G’s going to have a quiet word about fucking discretion.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Calm down. Of course I didn’t mention…”

“Baby. Hush. That’s not what I mean. Oh darling. You never called me that before…”

“But I’m not, baby…”

“Not what?”

“Not just your boyfriend. You’re my only one. I’m your old man. We married.”

“We did.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“You are.”

“Kiss me?”

“Robert, don’t cry.”

“I can’t kiss you.”

“Why ever not?”

“For three days. Jimmy, do you never read the leaflets?”

“Well. No.”

“And Jimmy?”

“What, baby?”

“If you fuck off to Pamela’s I will kill you slowly.”

“Right.”

“And then I will personally phone her to tell her why she needs the penicillin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 80s RP became a proponent of safer sex (rambling on about it at concerts for one thing). Fic Robert says look after yourself and those you love. Access to respectful healthcare for men who have sex with men is so much better than the 1970s in a number of countries, but access is not equal worldwide or by ability to pay. We don't all have G to fight our battles for us and penicillin resistance is now a problem too. 
> 
> So if you are reading these stories let's help ourselves and others talk about sex - Jimmy and Robert are not really great examples at this time in their lives and they rarely practice safer sex - but they are living with a lot of stigma about loving each other, a lack of openness about non-monogamy, and before HIV AIDS pandemic. We need to do better so here endeth my talk. Lots of love, Leds.
> 
> afaik all these resources are queer and trans friendly and the WHO ones are more suited to global majority people who often don't have access to well funded healthcare.
> 
> https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/stds-hiv-safer-sex (US)
> 
> https://www.tht.org.uk/hiv-and-sexual-health (UK)
> 
> https://www.who.int/topics/sexual_health/en/ (worldwide)
> 
> https://youtu.be/TRGZcNMR24o?t=362


	7. Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a gift for Jimmy, and Jimmy has something else he wants to give Robert for the first time. 
> 
> This one is graphically sexually explicit. Just so we are clear. Let us begin.

He holds out the box. The kind Jimmy sends to girls. He feels like a fool. He has fallen so deep it stuns him. Takes his breath away.

Jimmy looks skeptical but takes the box and undoes the ribbon. He’s sitting on Robert’s bed in the suite in Berlin that is not as fancy as Jimmy’s own, but is still quite beautiful. Robert is not sure why he feels that as soon as Jimmy is here, it belongs to him. He stands like Jimmy has invited him here.

Robert asked.

Jimmy unfolds the tissue paper. Pink like the blush that spreads across his chest just before he comes. Robert hugs his own chest. After the box was delivered, he had opened it and slipped his fingers inside to touch the thing he had chosen in Düsseldorf. Imagined this moment. That was two days ago.

Jimmy lifts the thing up by the shoulders and the silk waterfalls into his lap, palest cream, screen printed with peonies and otherwise plain, and heavy, and expensive. A robe for a prince. Jimmy’s expression doesn’t change, but Robert can see the hairs are up on his arms and his pupils are wider. It begins.

“Put it on” he’s not asking. He’s trying not to ask.

“Why baby?”

Robert can’t get the words out. He tries to root his stance. Do this right for Jimmy. For himself. His hands remember the feel of the fabric. He remembers how they had shaken slightly doing the ribbons back up.

“Put it on Jimmy”

Jimmy does that look through his hair. His dry, dry, ironical smile softened by his beard. He unbuttons his shirt like it is nothing, but when he comes to take off his dark jeans and underthings, he turns his back to Robert. Steps out of them and stands naked, poised between shyness and performance, and then pulls the robe on and belts it. It covers him from high neck to mid-calf. Robert thinks Jimmy is continuing to look away until he realises Jimmy’s gaze is waiting for him in the dresser mirror.

Robert comes to him then and curves into Jimmy’s back. Exhales the breath he did not realise he was holding. Wraps his arms around him and smooths his palms down over Jimmy’s chest. He feels such a tenderness. A feeling as delicate as peonies, as heavy as cream. Robert kisses Jimmy’s neck, lifting his hair and pulling the cowl of the robe an inch away from his nape. Jimmy makes the softest of noises, almost too low to hear unless you know him well. His acquiescence. Jimmy’s consent appears all or nothing when he’s like this, but Robert knows that’s not quite what this is. Jimmy’s hands come up to hold Robert’s arms, reassuring him. This isn’t Jimmy yielding. It’s more Jimmy accepting Robert’s need as a gift. 

“Yes baby. I want it to be today.”

Robert aches then and croons against Jimmy’s neck. Holding him tight and sinking into his warmth. His head is full of how beautiful Jimmy is, and how easily he splits Robert right open, how his words sometimes go into his core like thumbs into a ripe peach. He runs his hands further down over Jimmy’s hips to softly cup his ass over the silk, then back to wrap round him again. He never knew he could feel like this about anything, anyone. Feel this utter certainty with which he wants him. The more Jimmy gives the more Robert needs. Robert lifts his eyes to Jimmy’s in the mirror. Jimmy looks so vulnerable now. His eyes so full of questions.

“Do you want to watch, honey?”

Robert feels Jimmy’s knees go and he leans back on Robert’s chest. Drops his eyes. Almost inaudible.

“Yes”

“Go look. First.”

Jimmy walks over to the dresser and Robert watches him see how the fabric moves. How perfectly it fits him. How the pale sheen looks against his dark hair, dark beard, dark eyes.

“I don’t know, baby.”

Jimmy knows how to dress for effect, just like he knows how to work a crowd, but he can’t really see himself. Can’t really accept that Robert sees him as he does. Jimmy turns, and turns out his hands to Robert, the slightest gesture of beckoning, and Robert is already moving to claim him. He pushes Jimmy up against the edge of the dresser to kiss him deeply. Wet mouth in soft hair, like kissing cunt. Like the thing Jimmy has never let him do. Till today.

Robert strips his tshirt over his head and grinds against Jimmy’s crotch, the silk slipping maddeningly against denim. Jimmy’s getting hard but it’s slow-burn. He’s nervous. Robert turns Jimmy round so he’s facing the mirror and grinds against his ass. Left arm round his waist to pull him in close. Right hand inside the v of the robe stroking the soft yoke of Jimmy’s chest hair.

“Do you want me to touch you honey?”

“Yes”

Robert cups Jimmy’s cock over the robe, gathers up a handful and starts to stroke him through the silk. Jimmy is watching in the mirror his eyes starting to glaze.

“Do you want to see?”

“Yes baby”

Robert parts the robe just enough so he can touch Jimmy’s cock skin to skin. He smooths the silk against Jimmy’s thighs as he slowly works him.

“Look at you Jimmy. I want you so much. Every part of you. Will you give it to me?”

“Tell me”

“I’m going to go down on you baby. I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to make you come in my face. I’m going to make you fall apart. But you have to ask me”

Jimmy is rocking hard into Robert’s hand. Mouth fallen open. Hands braced on the dresser. Robert needs him to go far enough to be brave, not far enough to lose himself. He stills his hand. Catches Jimmy’s gaze again. His eyes look wild. He turns suddenly in Robert’s arms. Pushing away and gripping him at the same time.

“I can’t ask, baby. Do you understand? I want to tell you no. I don’t want you to stop. Why is this so fucking difficult?”

Robert doesn’t know where to put his hands. He’s feeling especially stupid because it’s all going wrong. He’d only meant to make Jimmy feel special. Feel wanted. It doesn’t matter if they never do this, right? But it does matter. It matters to Jimmy. Think. He needs to think. He can’t think so he just picks Jimmy up. It’s harder than it looks. Ungainly. He drops him on the bed.

“Take that bloody thing off”

Robert crawls up onto the bed and strips Jimmy bare. Chucks the silk robe on the floor like an old towel. 

“Spread your legs and if you don’t like it then you can kick me in the head. Otherwise shut up and stop fretting. Trust me.” 

Robert drops down off the edge of the bed and kneels against it. He drags Jimmy by his hips so he’s at the edge of the mattress, wide open, knees high. He lifts his ankles for him. Pushes his thighs wide with splayed hands.

Drops his head. Laps.

Gently at first, pressing the flat of his tongue to Jimmy’s asshole. Tiny little waves of pressure. Getting him wet as spit floods his mouth. The warm musk of him. The slightly acid taste. The incredible rush as Jimmy starts to soften and rock back into the feeling. Lapping like a cat, like a lion, turning Jimmy inside out. He feels Jimmy shift position and knows he has propped himself up to watch and that all he can see is the muscles in Robert’s back working and his groin covered in golden curls. Jimmy’s fingers come to wrap into his hair and Robert pushes them away; interlaces their fingers instead. His grip saying trust me trust me, let go, hold on. When Jimmy starts to pant Robert releases his hands and Jimmy reaches under his ass and spreads himself wider, bucking into Robert’s face.

Robert slows it right down, his whole world narrowed to feeling what Jimmy is feeling. Licking and sucking and tonguing him, melting him. Deeper inside as Jimmy’s body opens. This part of the body that cannot lie, cannot hide fear, that shows everything Jimmy wants to stay secret. Melting away his shame, his self-control. Exposing his need, raw and ragged like his cries of pleasure. Fragile as his trembling legs.

Robert has fucked him gently, and fucked him deep and hard, but he has never opened up this hidden place in Jimmy that he feels him giving now. The soft, wet, sloppy, mess that Jimmy becomes when he finally believes he is truly wanted. Just as he is. Robert reaches out one hand to clasp Jimmy’s while pushing two strong fingers right into his core. He curls his fingers and immediately sends Jimmy spinning, falling, tipping over the edge. Coming hard, spilling all over himself as he twists onto his side and jerks his thighs up to his belly. Calling Robert’s name. Calling to Robert to catch him as he falls. Calling in the certain knowledge of being safe. 


	8. Lucid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morocco. 1975. Just the two of them; some good hash; and sex magick. This chapter was also written for the Zepprompts on tumblr.

“Robert”

Time slows right down. He answers, but it bubbles up in him like the small exhalation of a pearl diver who is not yet ready to come to the surface. He watches his thought rise and break into sunlight where Jimmy is waiting. Jimmylove. Holding him up, against the cool wall. Deep inside his body; deeper in his mind.

“Yeslove.”

A breath.

There is so little that needs to be said out loud. Jimmy kisses him carefully. Mouth to mouth as though replenishing his air supply, so he can stay under. Hand on his heart checking his breathing. Trailing down to his belly, sticky from earlier, then further down to lightly cup his balls, tight already between them. It’s like Jimmy is taking the measure of him. Adjusting his settings. Now he curls his palm under Robert’s cocked thigh and pulls him even closer.

He is so beautiful.

They have been fucking for such a long time it would be getting trippy even without the hash. For days, melting into each other. Fucking, sleeping, fucking again. The freedom of Marrakech making them stoned on lust. Shackles on the ground, except when Jimmy takes the silks and binds him. The sun going through to his bones that he hadn’t realised were so weary. Jimmy overwhelming his senses like the cacophony of Jemaa el-Fnaa market square. Here each touch feels like a continuation of the last, because here they never have to let go. It is intoxicating. Robert’s arms looped round Jimmy’s neck and shoulders. Heavy. Slipping. Losing his grip. Losing his mind.

Right now Jimmy is almost stilled in him, but he’s snaking his hips by quarter-inches just to keep Robert under the waves of his own desire. Jimmy in slow motion. All the time in the world. One wiry arm braced against the wall; the other helping Robert to keep his leg hooked round Jimmy’s hip. Jimmy moving like film slowed down. Robert can see the image of them together projected on the back wall of his mind. Saturated colour like those old psychedelic lightshows from ’67, or like porn film light flickering the walls on the Starship. Night flights.

“Here, baby. More”

Jimmy takes the chillum from the alcove to the side of Robert’s head. Robert cups it into his hands like you might to blow a conch. The funnel of it between his fingers. His mouth to the O of his fist. The soapstone is shiny with the touch of years. Jimmy found it in a street market in Delhi the time he went there alone before Zeppelin. Before Robert. He likes to put it through airport security with the instruments. It amuses him – he says with a smirk that it’s an instrument of enlightenment. He likes the music it plays in Robert’s head. Om Shanti. Om Namah Shivaya. The Vedic gods following them to this mostly Islamic land, with the Norse, and the Celt. Their own private pantheon standing round them. Watching them dance the fire. Watching as they fuck each other’s brains out so they can be set free.

Jimmy clicks the heavy gold lighter. The flame catches the hashish, that smell like burnt honey and old books. Moroccan blonde. Robert lets the smoke seep through him, then exhales into Jimmy’s waiting mouth. Breath of my breath. Light of my life. Take me. Take me there. Jimmy gives him a moment, and then as the high starts to hit Jimmy snakes his hips with intent, Kundalini rising, Nídhǫggr sucking on the bodies of the slain beneath Yggdrasil, Lucifer in the garden.

“Jimmy. Oh”

“Yeslove. Go”

Jimmy presses him much harder into the wall. Slinks and coils into him. Robert’s thighs are straining to keep him upright as he meets Jimmy in their dance, thrust for thrust. Jimmy’s right hand, his rhythm hand, tight round Robert’s cock between them. Keeping a steady back beat. Robert remembers that Jimmy learned to play bass in a week. Learned to play Robert in three days. Jimmy’s fucking is exhausting, endless, everything. Robert can’t open his eyes now. His head fallen forward, lolling onto the crook of Jimmy’s neck. Everything is colours. Jimmy pulls out and lowers him down to the floor. Props him up with cushions. Spreads Robert’s legs and sits between them.

“That’s it, baby”

“Jimmy?” Did he say that aloud? Bowed back against cushions. Hips up. Lightshow.

“I’m here. Go”

Guiding hand on his cock again. Soothing hand on his belly. He feels empty. Light. Flashes of dreamfish, bright like the ones they saw snorkeling in Dominica. Sunlight dappled on the seabed. Pearldiving. He’s swimming upwards now. Towards Jimmy. It takes hours or a moment. He sees the surface tension and breaks though into air, gasping. He knows his body is coming and coming and coming but he’s somewhere else. Floating. Jimmy’s fingers, salt slick with semen, are in his mouth, but Jimmy is also with him in the waters of this dream. Swimming.

They are washed up in the dreamshallows now. Legs tangled together. Jimmy wrapped round him like seaweed. Mouth on skin. Mouth to mouth. Wet and exhausted. All thoughts wrung out of him. Jimmy says he will find god this way. That Robert is a god. A star. That sex can take you to meet your angels. In the room inside La Mamounia Hotel Robert can feel Jimmy’s hands on him again. Feel them calling him back home.

He turns to his god, his angel, and shows him the pearl cupped in the palm of his hand. Holds it between thumb and forefinger and presses the pearl into his god’s mouth. Twines his fingers in his god’s wet black hair. Kisses him deeply.

“I love you. Always” Did he say that aloud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Thelema we are all god but sometimes we forget. We yearn for union with others but it is really about regaining our own godhead, or thereabouts. So this pair of stars (In Thelema we are all stars, so JP might have a giggle I guess about being a rock star), are doing eroto-comatose lucidity. This is having so much sex (and drugs if you like) that one of you passes into a state between dreaming and waking where magic can be done. It is done as a ritual in several religious traditions; in Thelema doing this with a person of your same sex is particularly holy. Robert and Jimmy though may just be doing it for kicks because they finally got a bit of peace to do so. 
> 
> Bits of canon: JP and RP went to Morocco together in 1975 at the end of May following gigs at Earls Court. RP wrote the lyrics to Achilles Last Stand about it; and their return in 1994 as Page/Plant was a really important time for them also. Coincidentally while I was editing this JP made an On This Day post on his website about the itinerary etc. This is a ficlet so I won't put more notes but North Africa is a very magical place for the Robert and Jimmy characters and for JP & RP IRL. I cannot remember just this minute where Jimmy went in India when he was with the Yardbirds and I just guessed. 
> 
> So tell me what you think. Many of you have run out of the option to leave kudos so I always appreciate a little emoji heart in the comments box; or ramble on to me at length. I love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading these little stories.
> 
> @tizian23 I borrowed your lighter again. Many thanks.


	9. Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere - nowhere - not home.  
> Sometimes too much excitement gets tedious.

“What?”

“Eh?”

“You are doing that thing.”

“What thing.”

“Your I’m a child of nature and all I want is a smallholding in Kidderminster thing”

“I have a smallholding in Kidderminster”

“That’s not what I said”

“I am a child of nature?”

“ _ all I want…” _

“Oh…”

“You know I want you”

“In addition…”

“I just said I  _ want _ you. Why are your hands not down my pants already?”

“Because you are being bucolic”

“You think I don’t know what that means”

“You don’t”

“No. But I’m really pretty.”

“Fuck off”

“I want to be bored with you”

“Bored? Of  _ me _ ?”

“No,  _ with _ you”

“Robert that is exactly what I said”

“No, bored  _ with _ you. Bored together”

“Well, we married.”

“Why do you always say it like  _ that _ ?”

“Because it is something one does not something one is”

“Pagey. It was the most amazing thing ever.”

“Better than the time you came in your pants listening to me talking?”

“Yes. Stop taking the piss. Don’t spoil it.”

“It won’t spoil, baby. Ever. You know that? Right?”

“But we don’t get to  _ be _ married. Boring married. Cup of tea in the morning with no assistants. Doing the crossword while I eat toast. Sleeping in the same bed without fucking”

“You didn’t marry either of us for  _ that _ .”

“Umm. Well. I bet you can’t”

“What?”

“Just sleep with me”

“Scarlet is teething Robert. Of course I can sleep with someone, without sex.”

“Oh, look at you inventing fatherhood.”

“What was that about?”

“Never you mind”

“But it’s late”

“After eleven?”

“Sod off”

“Pyjamas. Where the fuck did they get pyjamas at this hour?”

“I do not ask Robert. One just expects a certain level of service.”

“Sometimes I think you wanted to get famous just so you could pull shit like this”

“Wasn’t rock music a risky choice of strategy toward that end?”

“Not for you”

“Flattery won’t increase your odds”

“So, you can’t manage it naked”

“You should be far more specific with contracts baby”

“Well, you’d think I’d have learned that with the first album, right?”

“You won’t win getting me to pity fuck you either”

“You really want to do this?”

“Got cold feet baby?”

“You know what they say? Cold feet – hot cock”

“Do they now?”

“Well no, but I think  _ you _ will. When you’re begging”

“I thought you wanted to be bored?”

“Quite right love. So same old rules then? Rebel Without a Cause?”

“You’re hilarious. Sex  _ chicken _ ?”

“Quite. Place your bets. First to jump the other one loses.”

“Right. Right. Song of my choosing, time of my choosing”

“That’s two things”

“No baby it’s the one thing”

“It’s two”

“It’s on the table. You in?”

“Ok, a wager. Living Loving Maid. Live”

“You want to lose  _ that _ badly?”

“This is nice”

“Nice? Nice is a variety of biscuit baby”

“It’s intimate, warm. Romantic”

“You have a hard-on already”

“I feel loved up. It’s physiology. You smell nice”

“Nice. You smell of weed”

“You look so cute in flannel”

“Any grinding and you forfeit”

“Suit yourself”

“No, you can’t roll over there, that’s cheating. Sleep with me, you said. You sleep round me. It’s what we do. Our a priori state”

“Posteriori”

“Baby, you have such a dirty mouth”

“A priori, it means inherent knowing without experience, and you already know me; experienced me, biblically.”

“Well if you’d paid less attention in Latin you might be a better guitarist. Ow. Fuck. Mind my ribs”

“So, does kissing count?”

“Where do you want to kiss me?”

“Hypothetically?”

“Yeah. Tell me”

“Your belly. Unbutton you. Pull those pyjamas down just enough to reach that dip by your hip bone. You smell different there. You’re like a bee arriving back at the hive. When I kiss you there, I hear things. Does it count if I were to kiss down from the back of your knee to your most inner thigh?”

“Tell me more”

“What are you doing? Jimmylove”

“I’m making myself hard, baby. I’m stroking my cock and thinking about your wet mouth.”

“Well that was easy”

“What?”

“You lost”

“No baby. I have not laid a finger on you. I laid a finger on myself. Fingers. On. In. Doesn’t count. Even if I start to jerk off slowly like this. Even if it’s so fucking good.

Nearly as good as when

you do it.

When you wrap your mic hand around me. When you touch me. Own me. Make me beg. Fuck baby.

When I can’t stop.

When it’s so fucking amazing because I’m imagining jerking off while you suck me too. Spit running down over my fingers. Hot. You are moaning because you can’t suck my whole length with my hand in the way. None of that counts. When I pinch my own tits like this and imagine it’s your teeth, that doesn’t count. Even. Unngh. Even. Fuck. When it is. Getting.

Hard.

God baby this feels

amazing. Getting hard to talk. Doesntcount.

Uh Uh. God Robert. Yes.

O

Yes.

Fuck baby. Yes. That counts. Please baby. Yes. Fuck that counts. Go down. Quick baby. You’re losing. You’re making me…Robert I… Robert baby. I…” 

“It means pastoral. The countryside.”

“I know”


	10. See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Connect with audio'  
> 'Connect with video?'
> 
> Now, or maybe just this morning perhaps. They are online. Together.

"Hang on a minute"

"Ok I'm back."

"Your video is off."

"Just a sec."

"Ok I'm back again. It's Arthur. He thinks he's missing out."

"Your video remains off."

"Maybe I just like being a voice for you."

"But you can see me."

"I can."

"You're blushing."

"You're ridiculous."

"You are though. You look. You look beautiful."

"What?"

"I feel very... Did you use the VPN?"

"I did."

"The one I selected?"

"Yes. Apparently I'm in Zurich."

"You encrypted the whole drive?"

"Jimmylove, I work with digital files every day."

"One of the kids showed you?"

"Yes."

"I feel really shy today. I don't know why. Put your camera on."

"Soon love. Just. Like we said."

"Ok."

"What?"

"What, What?"

"What did you just think? Just then?"

  
  


“I was remembering when we carried the tapes off the plane in Honolulu and I wanted us each to be holding one. And I knew hardly anyone would understand the composition. Of the photographs. The significance of it. But you never asked me. I used it for On This Day recently."

"Really?"

"Did you see..?

"Can’t remember."

"Ok. Which one did you choose for yourself?"

"You must know, baby."

“Must I?”

“Come on.”

"My voice tracks. The overdubs for Whole Lotta Love."

  
  


"Robert? I wish..."

"Close your eyes."

"Put your cans on."

"Won't I look..?"

"I want to be... close to you. I'm... I'll wait ok."

"Oh darling careful with that wire."

"The output is superior to bluetooth."

"I'm flattered you care."

"Devil is in the detail. Happy now?"

"Close your eyes again. That's right darling. Breathe."

"I'm standing right behind you."

"You are. I adjusted the balance."

"Smartarse"

"Please. Don't let me distract you."

"Not yet anyway."

"I've given you more low end."

"Shhhhsh..."

"And just a little reverb..."

"I'm going to fuck you Jimmy, so I need you to listen."

  
  
  


"That's right darling. I've got you."

  
  
  


"Take your scarf off slowly. Like that. Slowly."

  
  


"I'm holding you from behind. Let your arms drop. You don't want to move. You can't. I'm kissing your neck. You smell so good. You've got the scent on. The one I?"

"Yes baby. I put it on this morning. I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I thought about you in the shower. You hands on me. Your..."

"My mouth."

"Yes. Like when..."

"When I go down on you. When I lap for you."

"Yes. But I didn't."

"You didn't touch yourself."

"I wanted..."

"You wanted it to be with me."

"Yes."

"Ask me, honey."

"Can I?"

"Soon. Not yet. But soon."

"Use the scarf as your blindfold."

"God baby this is... a lot, you're not... What if I?"

"You're ok. I've got you. Breathe. Colour?"

"Amber."

"Ok. I'm just holding you. I'm holding you on my lap. Lean back and just get used to the darkness."

"Modern nonsense. We always managed perfectly well..."

"Shshh…” 

  
  


“Now?"

"Green."

"Take your clothes off."

  
  
  
  


"Fuck, Jimmy, you are so, so beautiful."

"Slow down. That's right. I have touched you. Everywhere. I know every single inch of you, darling. I can feel you on my hands. Against my chest.”

“I'm in your bones. Show me. Show me everything. Your beautiful arse. Can you feel my eyes on you?"

"Yes."

  
  


"Did you already take the...?"

"Yes, baby."

"Push your chair back a bit. Let me see you."

"God, Jimmy, I will never. Every single time I see you hard, oh honey."

"Please, baby."

"Soon."

  
  
  


"Can you feel me looking?"

"Please..."

"Shushh... I'm kneeling in front of you. Let me push open your legs. Can you feel my hands on you?”

“My hands on your thighs, pushing you open. My hair on your belly. My breath on your skin. My mouth is so wet for you honey, you can feel it."

"Uuh..."

"Now. Can you get the lube with the...scarf?"

"Yes it's just... uh... just here."

"Ok, make it wet. I want you to hear it. Now, honey. For me."

  
  
  


"Oh god. Robert. Oh god. I miss you. I don't know if I can..."

"Colour."

"Green, fucking blue. I don't know. I just want it the old way. Please baby. Make me. I can't..."

"Jimmylove. Listen. Follow my voice. Listen. I'm going to make you come. I'm going to suck you, and fuck you, and make you come. You are going to let me. Ok?”

“Make a soft fist. Be my mouth for me honey. You know how I feel. I'm going to make you feel everything. You know me. That's right. Soft. Wet. Let me take you down.”

“That's right. Now I'm teasing you. Just as you like it. You can feel my tongue. That's right. Use your thumb. Now right down and hold. Feel my hair on your belly. And soft again.”

“Oh god honey I could come just watching you like this. Feel me watching. Always watching. Feel my light on you. Oh honey you remember me so well."

  
  
  


"Honey go down on your knees with your face in the chair. Ok this is even better because there is going to be two of me. You've got your face in my lap. I'm playing with your hair.”

“That's right. And I'm behind you. I've got you by the hips. I'm pulling you back into me. That's right. I've got my leathers on but you can still feel how hard I am.”

“I'm grinding with you Habibi, that's right. You're so pretty like this. Spread yourself for me honey. Oh fuck, Jimmy. I want you so fucking much. I've got my hands on your ass.”

“I'm going to lick you open. You remember. Oh god baby let me hear you. You drive me insane Jimmy. That's it. Rock with me. I've got you. Beg me.”

"Baby I can't..."

"You can. I'm here. I've got you. Beg me."

"Robert I. Baby. I need you."

"Ok I'm unzipping, we can do this the old way ok. You can remember what that felt like. Nothing between us? Oh god baby if you moan like that I won't last. You ready?"

"Uhnh..."

"Ok. Like when we were kids. When I fuck into you I'm just. Ok. Not yet. Feel my weight on you."

  
  


"Now."

"O. I can fucking feel you. Christ. Baby I... baby I..."

"Touch yourself. Feel me. I'm always there honey. I will never let you go. I love you, I love you so fucking much. I miss you so fucking much.”

“I'm there with you. I'm always there with you. I never left. I'm right there with you now. You can feel me. I'm inside you. Rock with me. Dance with me.”

“I love you. I always loved you. Since I was fucking nineteen years old. Feel me. Feel me inside you. I never left you. I think of you every single fucking day.”

“When I touch myself I call your name. Feel me. Feel all of me. I burn for you. I want you. All of you. Every inch of you remembers. Rock with me Jimmy. Feel me.”

“Come for me. Oh god Jimmylove. I'm gonna. I'm going to come inside you. Can you feel how near. Oh fuck baby I can hear you. You're my baby. Jimmy. My only one. My only one.

Come with me. Baby come with me. I love you. I always loved you. I . I . Only.”

"Me."

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fishie @thebookhunter for cahoots and formatting. Thank you for being my beta while my battery was flat in many more ways than one. This chapter was inspired by Fishie's amazing use of online coms in teen thorki fic 'One For Sorrow' https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369/chapters/25205754 which I highly recommend.


	11. Unbridled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris. June 1995. Jimmy has ideas and Robert can always tell. 
> 
> "Did you find anything new?"  
> You mean bootlegs but I think about the bag on the bed. Soft leather in black tissue paper. Will I tell you?  
> "No. But I liked looking."

You look taller than ever if that were possible.

The leathers have become ubiquitous and your pale linen shirt is translucent in the late afternoon light. Your waist is thicker now, but the curve is the same. Paris in June. One night only. You bend over our balcony like that awful shot in Ibiza. I catch my breath. You don't turn as I walk over to join you, and when I slip my hand down the curve of your ass and between your legs, you just sigh. We look out over the city. Together.

"Did you find anything new?"

You mean bootlegs but I think about the bag on the bed. Soft leather in black tissue paper. Will I tell you?

"No. But I liked looking."

Maybe I will wait. I run my hand up under your shirt to the dip of your back, but you unexpectedly turn into my arms and kiss me. The open balcony. The long curtains swaying. You crush me against your chest. Your arms, stronger than the way my body remembers. You pull back and look at me. Your imperious smile.

"Fuck it. I'm too old to wait, Jimmylove. I like the breeze in your hair."

I'm not sure, at all, about my hair. But you kiss me again and your tongue in my mouth makes me feel young again. I feel like we have swapped places sometimes.

I feel like your boy.

You are leading me inside, and you are closing the doors, and the room is hushed, your hand on my wrist like a cuff, this is not what I had imagined.

You pause mid-point to the bed where you know the light is on your hair, and where you know I can see us in the mirror, and you stroke my belly. My soft flesh under your hand. My weakness and my need. You are my dog now and I am your bitch. I want you to fuck me on the floor, but you lead me to the bed. You push me back and I want to be under you. The heft and the bone oak dryness of you. Your eyes. Steady. I show you my throat. I open my legs for your knee. My head back as you arch over me and pin back my hands. Oh baby. You stop.

"What's this?"

The bag. I swallow dryly. I used to be a much better liar.

"Nothing."

"Expensive looking nothing..."

I had it all custom made of course. I was glad I went to the shop myself. Like an upmarket costumier or an atelier. I'd had your tailor in London send your measurements.

"Robert..."

"Darling?"

I turn my head aside. You are never easily persuaded from your own course. I curse the man that taught you. So must it be.

You prop the heavy card bag on my chest, still kneeling across my crotch. You must feel how hard I am under you. Oh gods. You undo the ribbons like you are undressing me. I have this incredible image of you slipping off my silk garters. Oh god. I don't even like wearing lingerie. 

_'But, Mousie, thou art no thy lane_

_In proving foresight may be vain:_

_The best laid schemes o' mice an' men_

_Gang aft a-gley,_

_An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,_

_For promised joy.'_

A minute ago I was your bitch, and now I am a mouse.

I am. I am a bloody mouse.

You crinkle the tissue and I twitch my nose in a hurry to scurry away. You lift out the harness. Butter soft leather in your hands as you work out how it hangs. I am blushing scarlet. No longer a mouse I am a jellyfish. You might think I have bought it for someone else. No, there are feathers engraved on the silver tabs capping the tongues of the buckles.

"For you?"

Oh, you bastard Robert Plant. You absolute bastard. My beautiful handsome bastard. Oh god.

"No"

"You want to dress me up like Rob Halford?"

Your grin. Your dirty fucking grin. Are you grinding on me? Oh my god you are.

I splutter. Think Jimmy Think. Can't think with all my blood gone to my cock. Well you do tell me I top from the bottom.

"Take your shirt off, baby. Now." I squeak. Back to mouse. That's something.

Slow. Cocky. The three bone buttons of the yoke. Then you cross your arms and lift the thing over your head.

Every time. Your chest. The pelt on you. Your breast soft over muscle. Your ochre love beads. Your tiny perfect nipples.

When I woke from nightmares in Marrakesh, at last you were there and held me. Your heart steady under my ear. I have you back and I never want to let you go again. I don't want to break your spirit but I want you to accept a halter. I need something to hold onto. To hold you still.

You slip off me and stand lightly, weight on your toes. Equine. Nimble.

"Show me then"

Your voice is husky.

I don't know what I believe in anymore. I just know I could never admit to myself how much I missed you till you were back. You won't do one single damn thing you don't want to do. And yet you still get off on pleasing me.

Shall I?

If not now. When?

"There's something else"

"Is there?"

Smoke in your voice. Getting in my eyes.

I fish inside the bag and pull out the small packet. You stand hip cocked watching me watch you watch me. I unwrap my desire and hold it out on my palm.

"You think I talk _that_ much?"

Your grin again. If you mock me, I will throw this at your fucking head and hope I knock your tooth back out. Christ baby. Can't you see?

You drop the harness on the bed and pull me back into your arms.

"It's ok. Honey, it's ok. Let's try it. I want to try it. It's ok."

I think the moment has gone. Not everything works out. Not every number makes the cut.

But then you kneel for me.

A god on your knees and still a god.

Oh god baby oh god.

I don't know if I can do this any longer. But I want to, so fucking much.

My hands are shaking but I take the gag and open your jaw. I stroke my thumb over your bottom lip and my body remembers. You lick your lips. Oh baby. I fit the ball in your mouth. Your beautiful, soft, incredible mouth. Then I buckle the straps behind your head.

_Speak to me only with your eyes_.

Oh Robert.

Only you have ever made me feel this way.

Only you.

The room is totally silent. Then I hear myself breathing.

I take the harness and slip it up your arms. It is absolutely the correct size. Bulldog style. The flat band snug across the top of your chest. The ring that hangs above the cleave of your pecs. I do up the clasps for each shoulder. My hands are not shaking. Your eyes are heavy lidded. Your hands relaxed on your thighs.

I have you here and I don't know what to do with you.

I think we brought our cuffs, but I don't want to obstruct your hands now I actually have you like this.

"Touch me."

You blink and reach out your hands to hold my calves. The warmth of your hands through my trousers. Then you take off my loafers and my socks. I feel totally naked and you have only undressed my feet. Then you slide your hands up my pantlegs and stroke my ankles. How can this be erotic? but it is.

You look at me after a time and nod your head backwards. I pull on the chest strap of your harness and pull you up.

You shake your head a little. I think the gag is bothering you every time you would ask me something. I see you make yourself control it. That beginning of panic. I don't know if I like how much control you have. Now you strip me. Everything you do you are asking me with your eyes, and I find myself answering you out loud.

"Yes baby"

"Yes baby"

You run your hands over me and I am trembling. I feel the familiar pins and needles on my skin and the warm pulse of endorphins.

I am going under for you, going deep, and you let me. You tighten your hand in the hair at the back of my neck and I'm gone. Falling.

Falling for you.

Into you.

You scoop me up into your arms, princess style, and you drop me onto the bed. I'm shaking. Moaning. You climb over me. I cling to the harness and you hoist me up the bed.

My legs are open for you. I feel shameless, helpless, boneless.

Your silence is making me fall. You push my knees apart and slide your hand down over my belly, my thighs. Between my legs. I see you biting on the gag. Drooling.

You are breathing fast through your nose now, and you unbuckle your belt and get your cock out. Oh Robert. Oh god.

Fire all over my skin.

I am so deep under for you. Heat in my belly. I am hard but it hardly matters. I am so soft for you. I need you. Robert, I need you.

You pull the condoms and lube from under the pillow and slick some into your palm. I hear the wet slushing as you slick yourself for me.

"No. No. No."

I'm mewling. Incoherent. Wild eyed. You stare at me stock still. Asking.

"Take it off. Take it off. Robert please, baby. Please. Take it off"

Your hands up to the back of your head and you tussle with the clasps.

I'm sobbing. I don't know why. I don't know why. I need you so bad.

"I've got you. Jimmylove. S'ok. It's off"

"Don't stop. Baby. Please..."

"I'm not... I mean. I can't with you like..."

"No. No. No. Please. Please."

"Hang on. Jimmy. I. Well I... I need a minute."

You stroke my belly. Flex your jaw. You kiss me. Soft. Softly. I kiss back hungry. I want my mouth full of you. I can taste the rubber from the gag. I'm falling under you.

You look at me curiously. Now we are short sighted you look all fuzzy and it makes me want to laugh.

Old dogs. New tricks.

Your hand on me is molten. I still feel empty.

You are still looking. You cock your head on the side. Watching me. Thinking.

You take the gag. You look at me, asking with your eyes. Oh god. Robert. Yes. Oh baby. Thank you.

"Yes baby"

You push the ball into my mouth. You know me. You know everything about me. I love you. So much.

"Is this what you want?"

I nod.

I can taste your spit.

"Good boy."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Robert. You wipe my tears away with your thumb.

"I've got you. Good boy. Oh sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel. Everything. Is that what you want?"

It is.

I nod.

You flip me onto my belly. Put a pillow under my hips.

Your hands teasing my thighs. My forehead on my crossed arms. Gagged. Ass up for you.

"Do you want me, honey?"

I do. I want you to stop fucking about. I hear the foil of a new Durex. Oh Robert. I nod and mewl round the gag. I feel absolutely calm. Serene. If one can be serenely impatient.

"Like this?"

Your slick cock sliding against me. The tease is unbearable. I shake my head no.

"Like this?"

I can feel you poised. Pushing into me. I'm opening for you. Oh fuck, yes. I'm nodding. Pushing back.

"Good boy"

Shut up shut up shut up. Fuck I love you I love you I love you. Please baby. Please. Fuck me. Please shut up and. Oh god. Robert. Robert. Robert. As you breach me you moan out. Wordless. All the praise I ever needed. Your song. Oh. Oh. Oh.

"That's it. Oh darling. Oh darling. Like that. Jimmy. Fuck. Like that."

You are right. You are absolutely right. Let me hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is Robert Burns; and the lyrics are from the Rain Song - Led Zeppelin.


	12. Hope (1969)

It still feels like a miracle. Being able to touch Jimmy like this.

Robert feels warm and lit up, like when he was a kid shining a torch through the web of his fingers, like those small clay oil lamps Gujerattis have for Diwali, like the strip of light under his hotel room door widening when he lets Jimmy in.

Robert curls more into the crook of Jimmy's armpit. Splays his fingers out under Jimmy's tshirt. Jimmy turns the pages of his book with one hand, laying it flat each time and licking his fingertip to do so.

He's not a fast reader.

Robert wonders if he should get Jimmy off again. He never really stops wanting to, but this is, well, better. Rare things are precious. Maybe Jimmy is just waiting to see how long it will take Robert to make a move.

Jimmy turns his head and kisses into Robert's hair and keeps reading.

What does it mean?

This is what girls do.

Wondering.

Quite often Robert likes them to stay. For a while anyway. Lying just like this.

It doesn't mean very much.

Jimmy is so beautiful. Robert can feel the music under his skin.

Right now, it is like slow pools underground. In the beat of his heart. In his breath.

Robert could start circling his fingertips and stir up eddies and flows.

He could trail his hand down and get Jimmy hard and feel the music in him rising.

Any time.

Now.

If he wanted to.

He smells of fucking. Riding hard. Skinny thighs shaking with the work of it. Falling forward to sloppy kiss, huffing out as he thrust back down, hands digging into Robert's shoulders.

La Belle Damme. Sans merci. Thankfully. Perfectly merciless. Robert holding Jimmy under his armpits, Jimmy's sweat running through his fingers, sweat running between his own thighs.

The damp heat of Jimmy’s. Inner self. Fuck. Being inside Jimmy is insane. It brings out something tilted in Robert, something askew.

Jimmy had clutched at him, pleading with him to raise himself off the bed. Pressing their foreheads together. Hissing _'fuck me, fuck me, make me come'_.

_'Please, baby'_

Robert likes it best if Jimmy doesn't shower after.

He doesn't want to wash Jimmy off his hands.

The sheets are tangled and crumpled under them into a nest. In the morning Robert hopes he can take Jimmy's tshirt while he's in the shower and put it on. Feel it tight across his chest. See Jimmy's eyes when he comes back and sees Robert sprawled on the bed in just the shirt. Splayed thighs. Making himself hard while Jimmy watches, saucer eyed. See Jimmy's mouth go slack and his mouth fill with spit. See him drop the towel and crawl onto the bed to suck him. Drooling onto Robert’s hand as he plays with his own balls. Jimmy pressing a flat thumb against his asshole, till he's bucking and jerking and calling to him.

_'Gonna come, gonna come... for you, gonna, Jimmy, suck it, suck it...'_

"You're quiet, baby?"

"Thinking is all, Pagey"

"You not tired?"

"Maybe, dunno really."

"Want me to stay here?"

"Okay."

Jimmy drags a blanket up by his feet till his free hand can catch it. He pulls it up over Robert. And picks his book back up.

"Sweet dreams. Robert."

"Nos da"

"Welsh?"

"Yeah - goodnight."

"Nos da, baby."

In the morning Jimmy has gone.

He’s left his tshirt. And his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote one of these. I've been thinking of when they were first together. The second and third US tour and back to Britain in-between, When they didn't quite know. Because Jimmy calls Robert baby then this is late August or beyond. I really should write more between May and August 1969 because all I think is that is was slow and awkward and wonderful and delicious.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [See / Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440510) by [mary_anjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel)




End file.
